


I don't wanna wait until the sundown

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M, but it's not of the sexy variety really, mentions of louis, mentions of the giant squid, there is nakedness lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: Zayn is, quite honestly, regretting all the choices he’s made in his life that have lead him up to this moment.a small Harry Potter drabble, based off a prompt, that I wrote forever ago and came across recently :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration prompt: you know, i was joking when i suggested you jump into the lake and see if there really is a giant squid, and i’m still not sure why you needed to take your clothes off to do this

Zayn is, quite honestly, regretting all the choices he’s made in his life that have lead him up to this moment.

He’s blushing, and embarrassed, and about to burn out of his skin, and it’s really a shame because he was genuinely enjoying himself up until this very second. Why, of all the people at Hogwarts, did Niall have to sit next to _him_ on the train ride first year? Why did Zayn have to find him so disarmingly charming? Why did he have to develope a _crush_? Because, so far, all he’s gotten from it is embarrassment and sadness. But the sadness is mostly his fault, since he’s too chicken to just ask Niall out.

But, back to _this very moment_. They’re outside, it’s almost sunset, and spring is really starting to stretch into summer, so the evenings stay quite pleasantly warm well after the sun goes down. Niall and Zayn are the only two left still outside, most everyone else fucked off for the Great Hall, or back to dormitories for studying (or something else). But Niall insisted on staying, wanting to soak in as much of the sun as he could after being inside for weeks on end; and of course, Zayn couldn’t leave him, nor can he never tell him no, so he stayed as well.

Niall is looking over the lake, the water completely still and dark, wondering aloud if there’s really a giant squid in the depths. Zayn doesn’t know, he’s never seen it, doesn’t know anyone who actually has, and if Lou’s ever set eyes on it from the Slytherin common room, he’s keeping his lips shut, the shit. So Zayn shrugs, smirks, and jokingly says, “I dunno Nialler, why don’t you go in and find out.”

Imagine his shock when Niall turns, eyes sparkling dangerously in the setting sun, and grins, that perfect, lovely grin, and nods his head. Before Zayn can clarify that he was just joking, Niall speaks, “Ya know what, Z, you’re right,” and then he’s up, shedding his clothes as he walks closer to the lake.

Zayn expects him to stop at his briefs, but Niall just keeps going, shamelessly stripping down to nothing, and effectively silencing any sort of protest Zayn might’ve been able to muster up. Also effectively destroying Zayn’s joke, and brain.

Zayn chokes on his spit as Niall wades into the water, barely looking back to smirk before diving deep into the still black water of the lake. And now Zayn’s here, holding his breath, flushed, shocked, and quietly turned on.

After a few minutes of nothing, and a growing fear that he’d have to go in after him, Niall finally surfaces, taking a nice deep breath, and grinning at Zayn from so far away. Zayn says nothing, not like he can really think of anything in the first place, and after a few more lazy pushes underwater, Niall comes back, slowly swimming to the shore.

Zayn tries to compose himself, hastily flicking his wand to send all of Niall’s clothes to meet him. Niall laughs, full and happy, quickly slipping into his pants before he can be caught. Once his clothes are back in place he strides over, confident and cocky-like in a way Zayn can’t help but be a bit envious of. He plops down next to Zayn, starting to put his things away as he says, “Didn’t see any squid, Zayner, bit disappointed.” 

It sort of _snaps_ Zayn back to himself, he huffs, not really annoyed, but not exactly happy either. “You know, I was _joking_ Niall, you couldn’t gotten in major trouble for that, you knob.” He wants to leave it, but can’t, and ends up blurting out, “And why the hell did you have to get _naked_?” His voice cracks on the word, and the blush he’s tamped down comes back full force.

Niall grins, shrugs. “Maybe I was trying to get your attention.” Niall’s never been shy, he’s completely confident in who he is and what he has to offer, but there’s the tiniest hint of hesitation there. Zayn cracks a little.

“I always pay attention to you, Niall. It’s impossible for me _not_ to notice you all the time.” It’s honest, not quite all he can say, but all he can bring himself to.

Niall looks at him, steady, eyes so incredibly blue, even in the last gold tendrils of the dying light. “Yeah?”

Zayn swallows, recognising this as a moment that can make or break something for them. He swallows again. “Always.”

Niall stares a minute longer then turns away, grinning, soft. Zayn releases a breath he forgot he took in, smiling at the side of Niall’s face. They finish packing up in a comfortable silence, the sun dipping deep behind the forest, making it almost too dark to see.

Niall helps Zayn up, letting their hands linger together before slowly letting them slide apart. They make it to the castle, the students that were left in the Great Hall have been sent out, and Niall stops them at the edge of the crowd. Zayn looks over at him, ready to say goodnight before turning towards the staircase, but stops short at Niall’s smirk.

Niall leans up, barely brushing his lips along Zayn’s cheekbone before pulling away again. He says, hardly loud enough for anyone else to hear, “Hopefully next time I’m naked in your presence will be a lot more fun.”

Zayn’s mouth falls open and closed as Niall slips away, winking, before leaving Zayn with a crowd of students parting around him.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy :)  
> so, honestly I don't even remember when I wrote this lol. it was probably in 2015? early 2016 at the latest. idk why I didn't post it back then, I think maybe I wanted it to be longer, but when I found it again a few days ago I thought it was a pretty solid drabble! so I decided to go ahead and post it! cause why the fuck not!
> 
> it hasn't been beta'd, I've revised it a little bit, and read through it a few times, but of course I can miss some mistakes, so apologies if you find some!
> 
> I'll admit, the title was sort of hastily chosen, but whatever right?  
> title credit: Sundown by Zara Larsson  
> almost forgot a disclaimer but remembered! these words are me disclaiming all things, I don't pretend to own anything, my dudes
> 
> do people still read ziall? eh whatever lol I hope those of you that do enjoy! :-*  
> <333


End file.
